Warriors: Hard Beginnings
by macmu-ling
Summary: When a young kit is told a prophecy by StarClan, what will become of ThunderClan and the rest of the forest?
1. Allegiances

**thunderclan**

leader **Darkstar - **sleek black tom

deputy **Moontail - **white tom with black paws

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

medicine cat **Waterspirit - **white she-cat with darker shades of grey flecks along her back

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Apprentice, Fuzzypaw**

warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Snowcloud - **light grey she-cat with white blotches

**Runningflight - **light brown tom with one battle-scarred ear

**Goldenrain -** beautiful golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Blackclaw - **black tom with many scars

**Flamepelt -** ginger tom

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Nightdawn - **brown tom with green eyes

**Eaglebrook - **huge dusky-brown tom with black stripes along his back

**Frostcloud - **light grey she-cat with green eyes

**Poppytail - **dusky-brown she-cat

**Wildstorm - **sleek black tom

apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Dawnpaw - **light brown tom with darker flecks

**Sunpaw -** ginger tom

**Skypaw -** long-haired white she-cat

elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Dappleears - **brown tom, oldest cat in Thunderclan

**Brightstream - **ginger she-cat with brown flecks

**Spottedpelt - **brown spotted she-cat

queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Mosstail - **black she-cat, and the oldest nursery queen

**riverclan**

leader **W****hitestar - **white tabby tom

deputy **A****shstorm - **huge brown tom

medicine cat **L****eafshine - **pale ginger she-cat with brown ears

**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Riverclaw - **huge grey tabby tom

**Quickbrook - **brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Blossomflower - **beautiful blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Sandfur - **pale ginger she-cat

**Silverpelt - **pretty silver she-cat

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Leopardface - **pale brown tom

**Thornface - **dusky-brown tom with many scars across his face

apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Rainpaw - **light grey she-cat

**Mudpaw - **dark brown tabby tom

**Oakpaw - **light brown tom

elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Specklefur - **pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Riverpelt - **grey she-cat, and the oldest nursery queen

**Bluestream - **blue-grey she-cat

**windclan**

leader **l****ongstar - **brown she-cat with a long tail

deputy **w****hiteheart - **white tom with black paws

medicine cat **Fuzzypaw - **grey tom with round cheeks

warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Clawmask - **sleek black tom

**Rocklegs - **brown tabby tom

**Swiftwish - **dark grey tabby tom

**Apprentice, Twinklepaw**

**Icefur - **long-haired white she-cat

**Snowtail - **black she-cat with a white tipped tail, formerly of thunderclan

**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Fuzzypaw - **grey tom with round cheeks

**Twinklepaw - **silver she-cat with green eyes

**Sootpaw - **dark grey tom

elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Brightface - **light brown she-cat

**Clawfoot - **brown tabby tom

queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Morningdawn - **blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**shadowclan**

leader **Fallingstar - **grey tom with white ears

deputy **S****hadowfoot - **huge black tom with a white chest and paws

**A****pprentice, Blackpaw**

medicine cat **D****awnwish - **dusky-brown small tom

**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Greymask - **long-haired grey tabby tom

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

**Mossrain - **dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Tanglestorm - **brown she-cat

**Tigerfoot - **huge grey tom with darker flecks

apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Mousepaw -** light grey she-cat

**Lionpaw - **brown tabby tom

**Blackpaw - **sleek black tom

elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Losteye - **dusky-brown tom with one missing eye, oldest cat in shadowclan

**Stormwhisker - **black she-cat

queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Swiftflower - **ginger she-cat with brown stripes

**Blackstream - **black she-cat **  
**

**starclan**

**Mosstail - **small grey tom; RiverClan cat; died of old age.

**C****loudfur - **white tom with blue eyes; WindClan cat; killed by twolegs

**Flowerfeather - **pretty grey she-cat; WindClan cat; killed by twolegs

**Thornsayer** – dark grey tabby tom, WindClan cat; died of hunger.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Snow covered all the forest; it was falling so thickly that the little ginger kit couldn't see where it was going. The snow cleared out slowly and the kit found himself on WindClan camp.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself knowing no one could possibly answer. WindClan camp looked abandoned in his eyes, not even a cat was in sight.

"_Maybe they moved their camp out of the forest?" _he thought to himself.

Then, the little kit found himself surrounded by twolegs and their monsters. The kit has never seen any so close before, he just heard stories about them before from the elders but till now he's thought they were just tales to scare young kits.

Without thinking of what to do next, he ran and ran to the direction of his own Clan hoping they hadn't reached his own. But wherever he went, turned, there were twolegs staring him in the face.

Where is everyone?


	3. Apprentices

**Chapter 1**

Everyone in the clan was grieving for the former warrior Snowtail who now joined WindClan to be with her half-WindClan kits. It was a shock for everyone, even for Darkstar the leader. Snowtail is a black she-cat with a white-tipped tail. She has been secretly meeting with Swiftwish and she's had kits with him about seven moons ago. Her kits are called Twinklepaw and Sootpaw

But young Sunkit had other things to worry about, mainly his dream the previous night. He's been thinking about what it meant but mainly why StarClan confided a prophecy with him. Usually either medicine cats or the leader of a clan get messages and prophecies from StarClan. So why did they send him a prophecy?

He hadn't told anyone about it yet. But everyone noticed his weird behaviour especially his mother Frostcloud. Sunkit should be excited and nervous for the following sunrise when he would become an apprentice along with his denmate Skykit. Yet, Sunkit wasn't thinking about all of that. He was focussed on figuring out his prophecy.

Skykit wanted to play with Sunkit yet he was far from interested.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Well, it's just last night Starclan gave me a prophecy and I don't know what it means. I was in WindClan camp and there weren't any cats anywhere. Then, there were twolegs everywhere and monsters." He replied "I haven't told anyone about this yet, just you"

She saw his troubled expression and she gave him a comforting lick "Don't worry about that now. When the time comes, we'll figure it out, for now let's concentrate on becoming apprentices"

Skykit was right. He should focus more on the following sunrise. Sunkit's father Flamepelt thought him some attack moves which then Sunkit showed to Skykit.

Sunkit was exhausted and went near his mother Frostcloud and Skykit and drifted off to sleep. At dawn, he will be a kit no more but start a new life as an apprentice. Before he slept, he was hoping for a message from StarClan to perhaps explain his dream better. But no luck, no matter how much he begged in his sleep, StarClan didn't appear in his dream.

Skykit nudged him, forcing him to wake up. "Wake up! We're going to be made into apprentices!"

Sunkit woke up dizzy, slowly remembering what was happening. He got up and followed Skykit towards the Highrock.

Darkstar was on the Highrock along with Moontail and he beckoned for the kits with his tail.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highrock" Darkstar announced.

Sunkit and Skykit were there beside him with their heads up high and their eyes glowing with pride. Sunkit was just happy to become an apprentice with his best friend beside him.

"Sunkit and Skykit, from now on you will be known as Sunpaw and Skypaw. Flamepelt you shall mentor Sunpaw." Darkstar declared whilst Flamepelt went and touched noses with his son. "Flamepelt, I know you shall pass everything you have learnt to Sunpaw. And Skykit" he said whilst turning his face towards her "My deputy, Moontail shall mentor you. Moontail, teach this apprentice well" and Moontail went and happily touched noses with his daughter.

Sunpaw and Skypaw were both so proud of themselves. They stood near the Highrock and all the cats gathered round them and started calling them by their new names and congratulating them. Darkstar leaped off the Highrock and went to his den. Moontail went to congratulate his daughter, Skypaw and then followed his leader, Darkstar. From now on, Sunpaw and Skypaw shall be apprentices.

"Sunpaw, I'm so proud of you!" Frostcloud told her son.

"Just another step closer to being leader" he told her and Frostcloud licked her son, her eyes full of pride for her ambitious son.

Sunpaw saw Skypaw talking to her mother Poppytail who was congratulating her. He was thrilled to see them finally apprentices. The life of kits was behind them now and a new beginning lay ahead of them.

Flamepelt approached his son "Congratulations, my apprentice. Are you ready to begin your training?" he asked.

"You mean now?" Sunpaw said sounding very excited. Then, he looked at the sky and realised it was still sunrise.

"If you're ready, we can begin your training. I'll show you around the borders of the forest. Moontail's bringing Skypaw with him too." He replied.

They all left camp, Moontail, Flamepelt, Skypaw and Sunpaw. Both of them jumped with excitement till they first reached Sunningrocks.

"This is the border to RiverClan. Just across the river, you can see their camp." Moontail said.

Then, they went to Fourtrees to see WindClan camp. This was the first time Sunpaw and Skypaw have strayed so far from camp. Lastly, they went close to thunderpath.

"And over there is ShadowClan. Both of you are never to cross these borders unless if necessary or for good reason" Flamepelt said.

Sunpaw stared in awe as a monster passed by with a twoleg in its belly. Sunpaw shuddered at the thought of his dream and stepped back till he was quite a distance away from the thunderpath. Skypaw saw him worried and gave him a comforting lick as she was the only one who knew about his dream. Sunpaw was tense, but he calmed down a little when Skypaw came beside him.

"_It's ok_" Skypaw whispered to him.


	4. The New Prophecy

Chapter 2

The two apprentices left the Thunderpath and went home. Sunpaw seemed so troubled after seeing the Thunderpath; he knew that the twolegs on the Thunderpath might be the destruction of his own clan. He didn't know why; but the thought of them frightened him.

Back at the ThunderClan camp, Sunpaw saw his mother; Frostcloud and Poppytail making their way for the warriors den. They were now back to the warrior life since their children have become apprentices. Sunpaw was ready for some more training; perhaps some hunting since there was still some time left till sunset.

His father came next to him and told him "Sunpaw, Darkstar has asked me to gather up a patrol near Sunningrocks. I'm taking you with me. Could you go ask Skypaw to come as well? We'll go hunting on the way too"

"Yes Flamepelt" he replied and headed for the apprentices' den to look for Skypaw.

"Skypaw" he called out to her.

Soon after, she came out of the apprentices' den and headed towards him.

"We're going on a patrol at Sunningrocks" Sunpaw told her and she followed him to the entrance of the camp where they met Flamepelt along with Moontail.

"Great, everybody's here. Let's go. " Moontail said.

They were about half-way there; still close to ThunderClan camp when Flamepelt said "Sunpaw, what do you scent?"

Sunpaw opened his mouth and scented some prey. "A vole and a rabbit, there's also a faint scent of a dog; about 2 days I'd guess."

"Well done" his father said whilst both Sunpaw and Skypaw headed out for their prey. Their mentors watched them closely. There were both very light on their paws. Sunpaw headed in one direction to try and catch the rabbit. He crouched; his belly on the ground and moving slowly and carefully towards his prey making sure he made no sound. The rabbit heard him coming and before it had a chance to run away, Sunpaw leaped and landed on it making the final blow with his teeth.

Skypaw headed towards the vole. She crouched and moved towards the vole and raised her claws and attacked it. They both headed towards their mentors both with prey in their mouths.

"Well done, to the both of you" Moontail said.

Sunpaw and Skypaw were both so proud to have caught their first prey.

"I'm going to be the best hunter in ThunderClan!" Sunpaw teased his friend.

"That'd never happen; that rabbit easily heard you coming. I bet the whole forest heard you, you're too loud. And anyway, I'll be the best hunter" Skypaw teased him back.

Flamepelt flicked his tail for them to silence as he was approaching a mouse and before he knew it, he had that mouse in his paws. He dug a hole in the ground and buried the mouse there. He signalled with his tail for Sunpaw and Skypaw to do the same. They buried their prey and headed for Sunningrocks.

They soon arrived at Sunningrocks. There was a scent of RiverClan cats nearby as this was the border to their clan but no cats had trespassed or hunted in their territory.

"What do you scent Skypaw?" Moontail asked his apprentice.

"No cats have trespassed in our territory. I scent some RiverClan nearby but the scent comes from their camp, across the river" Skypaw answered eagerly.

"Well done. No cats here, lets go back to the camp" Moontail said.

On their way back they picked up their prey and went to camp. Once there, they added their prey to the pile of fresh-kill and all sat down and ate together after a hard day's work.

Sunpaw and Skypaw shared a large rabbit and their mentors ate mice. After they ate, they headed towards their dens with a full stomach. Sunpaw and Skypaw were still talking about their day before they went to sleep.

Sunpaw drifted off to sleep and found himself back in WindClan. He begged for a vision; a prophecy to explain his previous dream better and this time StarClan heard him and came. WindClan was covered in very thick fog; he could hardly see where he was going. He heard a distant, clear, distinctive voice calling to him. He couldn't see who it was because of the fog yet he just listened to the cat speaking.

"Sunpaw" the cat began "Beware those who stand on two legs. Sun will shine on the forest."

"What- What do you mean? Please tell me! Come back!" but the voice drifted away and disappeared and Snowpaw woke up and it was already dawn.

He had to go and speak to Skypaw, he could always confide in her and hopefully she knew what his prophecy meant.

Luckily, Skypaw woke up and she was in the apprentices' den speaking with Dawnpaw. He headed towards her

"Skypaw, I need to talk to you" he said as she went near him leaving Dawnpaw.

"What is it Sunpaw?" she replied

"I had another prophecy. Yesterday a cat told me "Beware those who stand on two legs. Sun will shine on the forest" " he explained.

"Do you know who it was?" she told him. "No. I couldn't see who it was" he replied.

"Well, who stands on two legs is referring to the twolegs right? Just like your previous dream. It hasn't really helped in any way, just conformed your last prophecy" she told him.

"I know, thanks Skypaw" he licked her and left his den. When he left the apprentices' den, Goldenrain beckoned him with her tail and he approached her.

"Sunpaw, Darkstar asked for us to go on a dawn patrol. Flamepelt is coming also, get ready and we'll head for Snakerocks" Goldenrain said.

Sunpaw went to the entrance of the camp and saw his father Flamepelt, Runningflight and Goldenrain. Skypaw was there too with her father Moontail though not on patrol; they were going out training. Sunpaw envied her but he still got to practise his hunting skills on patrol.

They all headed straight for Snakerocks. They all had difficulty keeping up with Runningflight; he really was the fastest cat in Thunderclan. On the way, he caught a sparrow and the other cats caught a couple of mice. They buried them in the ground and patrolled the area at Snakerocks. He also got to practise his scent skills as he scented for trespassers.

On his back, he picked up his prey as did the others and headed back to camp but as soon as he arrived, his father stopped him "It's still early, we can go training now"

Sunpaw was excited and followed him out of the camp, Goldenrain and Runningflight remained back in camp. They went back to Sunningrocks to train there. He hunted and caught some prey and then his father taught him some great defence moves. He also got to catch his first fish there; in the stream of RiverClan. There weren't any RiverClan cats near; his father let him catch a fish. Sunpaw was tired and they headed back to camp where Sunpaw went straight to sleep; he didn't even go to eat.


	5. The Gathering

Chapter 3

Darkstar called all cats on the Highrock. Sunpaw and Skypaw went together from the apprentices' den.

"At sunset, we shall travel to Moonstones. You all know, next dawn will be the Gathering. I will be taking Moontail, WaterSpirit, Goldenrain, Blackclaw, Runningflight, Dawnpaw, Sunpaw and Skypaw. Flamepelt, I leave you in charge of the camp. If anything happens, report to me when I get back. " Darkstar said and he signalled the cats with his tail that the meeting was over.

Sunpaw is so excited, next sunrise will be his very first gathering! Although, on the back of his mind, he was worried that WindClan might have something to report about the twolegs though Sunpaw tried to forget about that and focus more on the gathering.

Sunpaw saw Waterspirit in her den with Dawnpaw. He has taken an interest lately in being a medicine cat and he wouldn't be surprised if he's changed into a medicine cat apprentice. He was cut out for it. Waterspirit was giving something to Darkstar for the journey. He was old now; he was one his last few lives and he needed his energy for the journey. Sunpaw on the other hand, was bursting with energy though he had a quick rest before they all left for Moonstones.

Skypaw was the one to wake him up. It was time for all of them to leave. Everyone was ready at the entrance; prepared for the journey and waiting for him and Skypaw to leave. He joined up with them and they made their way to Moonstones. It was a long journey and it was the very first time Sunpaw actually left ThunderClan territory. It was exciting; though frightening; any clan cat could come and accuse them of trespassing. They were crossing WindClan territory now near Fourtrees. There was a fresh WinClan scent.

"They must have already left for the gathering" Sunpaw thought.

Then, Sunpaw scented the scent of Twolegs. He slowed his pace down; his muscles tensed and scented the air to see how fresh it was. About a day was his guess.

"It could be from the Thunderpath, or maybe the Twolegs took out there dogs for a wall" he thought being optimistic.

He caught up with the others and forgot about the twolegs. No one said anything about the scent so it was probably nothing to be worried about.

Now, they all had to cross the Thunderpath. Darkstar went ahead of the others and made sure crossing the Thunderpath was safe. He signalled with his tail for the others to follow. They all ran it; Sunpaw was terrified; the bare, hard ground beneath his feet and the flashing lights of monsters. He just ran it, closed his eyes and hoped it was all over. It soon was. He was on the other side safely. But, he remembered that he had to cross the Thunderpath on the way back to camp. He'll worry about that later.

They finally made it. RiverClan cats were already there and ShadowClan too. Darkstar went near the other leaders and they all waited for WindClan.

"Maybe they are just running a little late" he thought. Hopefully, nothing happened to them and he was just worrying unnecessarily.

Sunpaw has never seen any other clan cat so he didn't recognise any of these cats before him at the gathering. He sat near Skypaw waiting and finally WindClan appeared from the top of the ravine. At that point, Sunpaw let out a big sigh of relief.

All Clan leaders were at the top of the clearing; deciding who was to speak first. There was  
Darkstar the leader of his very own clan, ThunderClan; Whitestar the leader of RiverClan, Longstar the leader of WindClan and Fallingstar the leader of ShadowClan.

Darkstar stepped forward

"Cats of all clans, there's not much news from my part. Two kits have been made into apprentices; Sunpaw and Skypaw." he said and he flicked his tail towards the apprentices' directions. Everyone looked at them, his own clan cheering from them and some of the other cats said their congratulations as well.

Darkstar continued "Also, our medicine cat Waterspirit has taken on a new apprentice, Dawnpaw." He signalled his tail towards Dawnpaw. Not even ThunderClan had known about this, though most guessed it. All ThunderClan cats yowled and cheered. All other cats said their congratulations as well.

Next was RiverClan. Whitestar reported that their Medicine cat Leafshine has an apprentice now, Mudpaw and also one of their elders, Mosstail went to StarClan. He had died of old age a few sunrises ago. Everyone remained silent and cats in RiverClan mourned him. He's in StarClan now.

ShadowClan reported similar news. Their medicine cat Dawnwish has a new apprentice, Mousepaw.

Next was WindClan, Sunpaw was half-expecting Longstar to report their medicine cat to have a new apprentice. Though, he was expecting Longstar to perhaps report something else.

Longstar began "This past moon has been difficult for WindClan. We fear we may be in danger" many gasps came from other clan cats as he continued "Twolegs have begun to invade our territory." He paused as all the cats stared, curios and some a little sceptic.

"So far, only a few have come. We believe they want to take over our territory, ALL our territory; the whole forest as their own. They are a threat to us all. They've already killed a few of our own and we fear we'll all share the same fate. Flowerfeather and our medicine cat, Cloudfur have been sent to StarClan." Longstar said.

"But you don't have a medicine cat apprentice" Darkstar replied.

"That's the least of our worries but yes, we did not manage to have a medicine cat apprentice. We are in need of your help. We need a medicine cat especially with the twolegs coming in our territory and all our cats being injured" Longstar said as all the other medicine cats shot a glance at each other.

"I'll mentor one of your own, Longstar" Waterspirit said as she stepped forward so everyone in the gathering could see where the voice was coming from.

Longstar bowed his respect and Darkstar stepped forward "Are you sure about this, Waterspirit?"

"Yes" Waterspirit replied and Longstar continued "You can mentor Fuzzypaw. You are welcome to come in our territory to mentor him. He will need to find herbs and medicines in our territory. We'll keep you at a safe distance from the twolegs just in case if they pass by so you don't need to worry."

Fuzzypaw was at the gathering and Waterspirit went and touched noses with him. She was reluctant to have to mentor a cat which was not in her own clan but she knew she had to.

And with that being said, the gathering was over. This confirmed all his worries about the twolegs. They really were out to destroy the forest. And on top of that- The ThunderClan medicine cat had to mentor a WindClan cat.


	6. Problem with WindClan

**Chapter 4**

Sunpaw had a long sleep after that terrible gathering the previous sunset. What StarClan prophesised came true and on top of that, Waterspirit, the ThunderClan medicine cat had to mentor an apprentice from another clan. On the bright side, his faith in StarClan grew more and he definitely believed what his dream had told him.

When he woke up, he headed towards Skypaw to see if she was awake. He saw her sharing tongues with Wildpaw. He went to the fresh-kill pile, and on his way there he saw Fuzzypaw entering the camp and went straight towards the medicine cat's den. No one even realised Fuzzypaw came in, they all just continued with their duties and following their usual, daily routine. Fuzzypaw was a cute, grey tom with round cheeks. In Sunpaw's opinion, he still looked like a kit. Once Fuzzypaw entered the medicine cat's den, Waterspirit immediately greeted him.

Skypaw was approaching him near the fresh-kill pile. He greeted her with a lick, and together they shared a big, juicy squirrel. At that moment, Darkstar gathered all cats for a meeting.

Darkstar leaped onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the Highrock" Darkstar announced.

Then, he beckoned Wildpaw with his tail and then Sunpaw guessed it must have been time for his Warrior ceremony. Wildpaw was a loyal cat to ThunderClan and Sunpaw has seen this coming for a while now.

Wildpaw touched noses with Darkstar, Wildpaw must've known about this ceremony. His tail was held up high, proud and anxious of what's to come.

"I Darkstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Wildpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He said whilst turning to face Wildpaw in the eye.

"I do" Wildpaw replied, bowing his head in turn.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Wildpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wildstorm. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Darkstar declared as he rested his muzzle on Wildstorm's head. Wildstorm in turn licked Darkstar's shoulder. He turned to face the rest of the clan cats and immediately, everyone congratulated him and called him by his new name, Wildstorm.

As part of the Warrior ceremony, Wildstorm now had to sit a silent vigil at night to guard the camp. But that was a long way ahead now, he had time to eat and rest before he could get ready.

Later, Sunpaw went on a patrol with Blackclaw, Nightdawn, Eaglebrook and Skypaw. His father Flamepelt remained in camp to look after his mother Frostcloud who woke up ill that day and was being taken care by Waterspirit who was teaching Dawnpaw and Fuzzypaw in the process. They were both new to being medicine cat apprentices in fact they still had to meet with StarClan at Highstones to get their permission to be medicine cat apprentices. They were leaving the following day, at sunrise to Highstones.

On the patrol they went close to Fourtrees, on the WindClan border and all the cats' fur began to bristle and their tail lashed. Sunpaw opened his mouth and then saw the reason why. WindClan were definitely hunting in his territory. Their scent was fresh and in front of him were rabbits' fur on the ground and a few remains of mice which indicated that they hunted there and not only trespassed. He sniffed the prey and it reeked of WindClan.

He glanced at the prey then at Skypaw next to him. She in turn looked at him, her eyes full of worry.

"We'll be sure to report this to Darkstar when we get back to camp" Nightdawn told his clanmates.

"You're not going to do anything?" Blackclaw spat "I say we go in their camp and rip their furs off"

Sunpaw was indifferent though he did feel a pang of sympathy for WindClan. He knew life must be tough for them right now though Blackclaw did have a point in his own exaggerated way.

Though, when all the other cats nodded agreement to Nightdawn, Blackclaw did the same no matter how angry he was inside. They renewed their scent on all the other borders and then headed back to camp. When they arrived there, Nightdawn along with Eaglebrook and Blackclaw went to Darkstar's den to report the news. Skypaw went to the apprentice's den and Sunpaw decided to pay a visit to the medicine cat's den.

Frostcloud was there along with Flamepelt. She looked much better and beside her were Dawnpaw and Fuzzypaw playing like two kits. WaterSpirit was organizing her herbs and questioning the two apprentices.

"What do we use cobwebs for?" Waterspirit asked her two apprentices.

"To slow down and stop bleeding" Dawnpaw answered.

"And what about Chervil?" she asked again.

"For infection" Fuzzypaw said.

"And bellyache" Dawnpaw continued.

"What else for bellyache?" she continued.

"Juniper berries?" Fuzzypaw asked uncertainly.

"Very good" she replied and Sunpaw stopped listening and headed towards his mother and father.

"Feeling any better?" Sunpaw asked his mother while lying down next to her and his father.

"Much better, just needed something for the fever is all and needed some sleep." She replied. In fact, she was getting up that moment and heading out of the den towards the warriors den. He watched as his father followed her as well.

He then saw Nightdawn, Eaglebrook and Blackclaw coming out of Darkstar's den. Sunpaw headed towards them.

"What did he say?" Sunpaw asked them curiously.

"He said he's going to speak to Longstar herself. And if we see them on our territory again, we chase them off." Nightdawn answered.

"He's heading to WindClan camp, tomorrow at dawn." Eaglebrook continued and then, Darkstar came out of his den and approached them.

"Eaglebrook and Nightdawn, tomorrow come with me to WindClan camp. You too Sunpaw and tell your father Flamepelt and Skypaw" Darkstar declared.

"What about me?" Blackclaw answered back.

"You stay here. I don't want any unnecessary fighting. And I need you to stay here and guard the camp." Darkstar replied.

Blackclaw nodded but gave a look of disgust and anger as if he wanted to kill them all there and then.

He headed towards the apprentices' den in hope to find Skypaw there but she was talking to Wildstorm in the warriors den. He left her alone and went to the fresh-kill pile to eat on his own.

He picked a rabbit which was very filling. His mother and father came towards him to eat. Just then he remembered that he had to tell his father about the order from Darkstar.

After swallowing a bite from the rabbit, he began "Darkstar ordered us to go with him tomorrow, at dawn to WindClan camp" Sunpaw told his father, Flamepelt.

"Why?" His father replied, confused.

"WindClan cats have been hunting on our territory. Darkstar wants to confront Longstar and talk to her about this" he said remembering no cats had known about this other than the patrol and their leader.

After he ate, he went towards Skypaw who was still talking to Wildstorm and he signalled for her with his tail. She said goodbye and padded over to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Darkstar ordered us to go to WindClan camp tomorrow with him at dawn to speak to Longstar about the missing prey." He replied.

"We'd better go rest then" she said while they both headed towards the apprentices' den to rest for the upcoming day when they would travel to WindClan camp.


	7. Meeting with WindClan

**Chapter 5**

After a good night rest, Sunpaw woke up and shook Skypaw with his muzzle in order for her to wake up and get ready for their meeting with WindClan. They should be leaving soon. It was almost dawn, the other cats would probably be ready to leave. The two apprentices woke up, had a quite bite from the fresh-kill pile and Sunpaw padded towards his father.

He was near Frostcloud, his mother.

"You ready? We should be leaving to WindClan now, it's dawn." He reminded his father.

Flamepelt touched noses with his mother as goodbye and followed Sunpaw to the entrance of the camp where the other cats were waiting. There was Darkstar the leader, Eaglebrook, Nightdawn, his father Flamepelt, Skypaw and of coarse himself. Before he left, he saw Waterspirit with Dawnpaw and Fuzzypaw getting ready for their journey to Highstones.

They headed towards the direction of Fourtrees, close to WindClan. They were now in WindClan territory. No patrol was here close to Fourtrees and they easily padded through their territory with absolutely no interruption.

Sunpaw then caught a scent, a strong scent approaching them. He turned his head round quickly to see two WindClan cats, Swiftwish who was a dark grey tabby tom along with his apprentice Twinklepaw who was a silver she-cat with green eyes. He recognised Twinklepaw easily as Fuzzypaw, Waterspirit's new apprentice was Twinklepaw's best friend. In gatherings or whenever he did see Fuzzypaw was with Twinklepaw.

"What are you doing in our territory?" Swiftwish asked. He wasn't as hostile as Sunpaw would've expected any clan cat to be. But, WindClan did owe ThunderClan a favour for mentoring a medicine cat apprentice. The grey tom showed kindness in his voice. Sunpaw examined him; his fur was dull, his bones seen through his fur due to his skinny shape. Twinklepaw was no better-off. Did they even have any prey to eat here? What have the twolegs done?

"We're here to speak with Longstar. It's important" Nightdawn explained and without even thinking it, argue or reply, Swiftwish nodded and padded across the camp indicating with his tail for the rest to follow.

All cats stared at them curiously, as they padded behind Swiftwish and Twinklepaw towards Longstar's den.

"What do you want?" Longstar asked. She was much skinnier than at the last gathering and her ribs and bones were easily seen under her un-well kept fur.

"Longstar, I know you have a shortage of prey here. But that is no reason to steal prey from our territory." Darkstar answered.

"I did no such thing!" she spat.

"We've scented your warriors on our territory, and found traces of prey that reeked of WindClan. Perhaps you didn't know what your warriors were up to-" Darkstar began.

"You're saying I'm a bad leader? That I don't even know where my warriors are!" Longstar said.

"That's not what I'm saying. Longstar, you're being unreasonable. I'm positive that your warriors were stealing prey on our territory and I want you to end it or there will be trouble between our Clans." Darkstar told her.

"Fine, you have my word. None of my cats will steal prey off your territory; I'll make sure of that. We can survive on our own." She answered.

Then her deputy Whiteheart stepped forward. Sunpaw didn't even realise he was in her den although his scent was oddly familiar.

"_He was one of the cats stealing our prey!" _he thought.

But before he could voice his thoughts into words, Nightdawn said "_You – _you were stealing prey on our territory! I'm sure of that!"

"Yes. I was. And I'm sorry. But you don't understand, Elders are dying, kits are dying. We've already lost Thornsayer to StarClan due to absolutely no prey to feed on. There is never any fresh-kill; no prey on our territory." Whiteheart explained.

"That's enough Whiteheart! We don't need any help from other clans. We can survive on our own." Longstar said being as proud as ever although Sunpaw understood Whiteheart's desperation. He felt bad for WindClan. But if ThunderClan helped them, they would remain with a shortage of prey and suffer from hunger.

"Thank you Darkstar for coming here" she said whilst signalling with her tail for him and the others to leave.

All cats left and Swiftwish and Twinklepaw led the way and went with them till the border to make sure they left their territory as asked by Longstar.

They arrived at the border. Swiftwish and Twinklepaw said their goodbyes and the ThunderClan cats headed back for their own territory with Darkstar leading the way.

Once they arrived, Darkstar summoned all cats underneath the High rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High rock.

Along with all the cats were Nighdawn, Eaglebrook, Flamepelt; sunpaw's father, skypaw and sunpaw himself. These were the cats who knew what happened concerning WindClan and knew what Darkstar was going to say.

"Yesterday, close to WindClan border, near Fourtrees, a patrol found out that WindClan cats have been hunting in our territory. There was a strong scent of WindClan as well as scraps of fur and remains of prey reeking of WindClan scent" Darkstar began and all the cats watched him intently, some were shocked and gasped when he was speaking.

"Today, at dawn, me along with some other cats, went to speak to Longstar herself. Her cats are to no longer hunt on our territory. If they do, then we chase them off our territory." Darkstar said and before anyone could pass a comment or argue about it, he leaped off the High rock and headed for his den.

"There'll probably be trouble at the next gathering" Sunpaw told his friend Skypaw.

"This is horrible" Skypaw said with sympathy in his eyes. More for WindClan that for her own, they were the ones starving because of the twolegs. What will happen to WindClan?


End file.
